Hannah Abbot, elle sera toujours
by Snigger la courgette
Summary: Hannah n'est pas beaucoup de chose, une fille parmi tant d'autres. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tant de gens se souviendront d'elle et la pleureront? Il n'y a pas besoin d'être célèbre pour être aimé...


_Hannah Abbot, elle sera toujours...  
><em>

_Hannah Abbot était une fille simple, un peu naïve mais très gentille. Les autres se servaient d'elle. Elle les laissait faire..._

_Hannah était crédule et stupidement positive. Très timide mais toujours de bonne humeur. _

_Peu de gens la connaissaient, elle était très discrète._

Pour Théodore Nott, elle sera toujours une fille parmi d'autres qui s'écrasaient sur sont passage. Une fille qui l'avait aidé à se relever après qu'il ai été passé à tabac par un groupe de Serpentard parce qu'il avait trahis. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de question, ne l'avait pas amené à l'infirmerie, elle lui avait juste souri en le soignant elle-même. Elle voulait être médicomage, elle était douée pour soigner les gens. Depuis, elle lui avait souri à chaque fois quelle le voyait. Pas un grand sourire, un petit sourire gentil, un sourire encouragent, un sourire discret, timide, mais un sourire quand même. Un jours, alors qu'il regardait les étoiles, il se surpris à penser que ce sourire lui manquerait, si elle disparaissait dans la guerre.

Pour Susan Bones, elle sera toujours la copine qui essayait de rester avec elle quelques fois pour ne pas être seule. Une fille timide qui s'était pris les pieds dans ses lacets en allant vers elle et qui s'était retrouvée le nez dans la part de foret-noire que Susan s'était servie. Intentionnellement. Hannah n'avait pas de lacet. C'était le jour où Susan avait appris la mort de ses parents. Devant sa tête pleine de gâteau, Susan avait rit sous ses larmes. Les jours qui suivirent, Hannah se retrouva souvent dans des positions ridicules. Toujours quand Susan était dans le coin. C'était une des seules occasions où elle riait et oubliait ses malheurs. Susan ne l'oublierait jamais.

Pour Terry Boot, elle sera toujours la fille qui répondait toujours faux en classe. La fille avec qui il avais été en binôme en cours de Métamorphose. La fille qui se rendait tous les jours à la bibliothèque à 5 heure du matin pour travailler ses métamorphoses. Une fille qu'il avait surprise entrain de finir leur devoir, à minuit, avec 40°C de fièvre. Une fille qui avait refusé silencieusement d'aller à l'infirmerie pour aider un premier année. Une fille qui avait pleuré quand elle avait appris qu'il était devenu orphelin. Une fille bizarre. Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu l'avouer mais ça lui avait fait du bien de la voir pleurer pour lui.

Pour Colin Crivey, elle sera toujours la fille qui bégayait à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait. La fille qui avait sauvé son précieux appareil photo des Serpentards. En se faisant envoyer à l'infirmerie. Une fille idiote qui pensait que ça valait le coup de se faire blesser pour sauver quelque chose de précieux pour quelqu'un, un inconnu. La seule qui l'encourageait dans son rêve. La fille qui le complimentait sur ses photos. La fille qui lui disait de ne pas abandonner, qu'avoir un rêve était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. La fille qui venait tout les jours le voir et lui parler quand il était pétrifié. La fille qui lui apportait apportait tous les soirs une mandarine. Rien de plus. Pourtant, il se disait parfois que ça lui manquerait, plus tard. Après tout, il adorait les mandarines. Mais il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait remarqué.

Pour Cho Chang, elle sera toujours une fille qui était à Poufsouffle. Une fille qui semblait émerveillée à chaque fois que Cho volait. Une fille insignifiante qui assistait à tous les matchs Poufsouffle/Serdaigle. Avec une écharpe Serdaigle. Une fille qui ne lui avait pas lancé de regard jaloux au bal de noël. Une fille qui ne lui avait pas présenté ses condoléances lors de la mort de Cédric. Mais une fille qui, lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée en larme au détour d'un couloir, l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avais consolée. Une fille qui faisait voler un cygne en papier à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Cho. Cho adorait les cygnes, elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle partira bientôt de Poudlard, Cho se disait qu'elle aimerait bien recevoir des cygnes en papier, même après Poudlard.

Pour Alastor Maugrey, elle sera toujours la fille insignifiante qu'il avait rencontré quelque minutes après être sorti de la malle où il avait été enfermé. La fille qui lui avait tendu un verre d'eau et des cookies alors que les autres le questionnaient sur ce qu'il savait. La seule qui lui avait demandé comment il allait. La fille qui venait lui apporter des cookies tout les samedis. La fille qui empruntait la cuisine de Poudlard pour faire les cookies. Elle même. La fille qui lui avait donné un bouquet de lobélie, exactement une année après qu'il soit sorti de la malle. L'anniversaire de sa libération. Maintenant, il ne peut plus supporter qu'on écrase des lobélies. Et il sait très bien qu'il continuera toujours à manger des cookies le samedi.

Pour Severus Rogue, elle sera toujours une de ces élèves stupides, incapables de faire une potion correctement. La fille qu'il avait mise en retenue pour avoir baissé la tête lorsqu'il était passé près d'elle. La fille qui avait dut accompagner Hagrid dans la forêt interdite. La fille qui lui avait rapporté des herbes pour ses potions, le lendemain. Sans qu'il le lui ai demandé. Juste parce qu'elle avait vu qu'il lui en manquait. La fille qui avait laissé les herbes avant de s'enfuir en courant. La fille qui lui avait offert un cadeau, sans arrières-pensée. La seule depuis longtemps. À chaque fois qu'il regardait la forêt interdite, Severus se demandait où elle avait cherché ces herbes. Elles poussent au milieu des forêts. Dans le même endroit que certaines plantes vénéneuses. Il pense savoir pourquoi elle avait passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie après sa retenue. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs plus jamais mise en retenue pas le professeur Rogue.

Pour Seamus Finnigan, elle sera toujours la fille qui croyait toujours au prince charmant et qui utilisait un stylo rose mâchouillé qui s'allumait quand on appuyait dessus. La fille qui l'avait suivi lorsqu'il était allé se recueillir sur la tombe de son père. La fille qui l'avait vu pleurer. La fille qui n'avait rien dit. C'était la fille qui venait toujours poser des coquelicots sur la tombe des parents de Seamus. La fille qui s'indignait timidement à chaque fois que quelqu'un se moquait de ses histoires de prince charmant. La fille qui baissait les yeux, honteuse, à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque sur son stylo. Mais elle ne le changerait jamais. Parce que Seamus le lui avait donné. À chaque fois que quelqu'un se moquait des princes charmants, Seamus réagissait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre les princes charmants?

Pour Luna Lovegood, elle sera toujours une fille gentille qui l'avait complimentée sur ses boucles d'oreille en radis. La fille qui ne l'appelait pas Loufoca, mais Luna. La fille dont les yeux pétillaient à chaque fois que Luna la faisait entrer dans son monde. La fille qui ne s'était jamais moquée d'elle. La fille qui essayait de la comprendre. La fille qui s'opposait discrètement aux moqueries envers Luna. La fille qui voyait ses yeux comme bleus et non globuleux. La fille qui voyait ses cheveux comme couleur soleil et non secs et abimés. La fille qui voyait ses habits comme colorés et non ridicules. La fille qui la voyait comme une fille gentille et rêveuse et non bizarre et folle. Luna se disait souvent que le pétillement des yeux d'Hannah valait bien la peine de la faire entrer dans son monde si particulier. Elle se disait qu'Hannah serait une personne qui lui manquerait, si elle partait.

Pour Cédric Diggory, elle sera toujours une fille de sa maison, parmi tant d'autres. La fille qui aidait toujours les autres, en silence. La fille discrète qui avait souri quand elle l'avait vu avec Cho. La première à les féliciter. La fille qui aidait les premiers années et les autres. La fille qui s'était enflammée quand on avait critiqué Poufsouffle. La fille qui avait affirmé haut et fort qu'il n'y avait aucune honte d'être à Poufsouffle et qu'elle était fière d'y être. Celle qui avait affirmé que Dumbledore et les professeurs discriminaient les poufsouffles. Avant de se rassoir en rougissant. Celle qui refaisait ce discours à chaque fois qu'un poufsouffle pleurait, juste pour lui redonner le sourire. Cédric se disait que, quand il partirait, ces discours enflammés lui manqueraient.

Pour Blaise Zabini, elle sera toujours la pauvre petite poufsouffle qu'il aimait bien martyriser. La fille qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. La fille qui lui répondais, à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait pourquoi, que tout le monde a droit à de la considération, que tout le monde a du bon en lui. Que chacun mérite d'être connu. Qu'il doit surement être quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait ça, il avait toujours été détestable avec elle. Le jours de son anniversaire, elle fut la seule à lui offrir un cadeau. Pas une babiole achetée au hasard. Un bouquet de fougère. Ce qui signifiait _croyez en moi_. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais lorsque ce fut l'anniversaire d'Hannah, il lui envoyât un bouquet de fuchsia. _Vous êtes plein de prévenance mais perdez votre temps_. Après ça, elle le regardait d'un air triste à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, puis passait son chemin. À présent, dés que Blaise voit des fuchsia, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les écraser. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde aime ces fleurs ridicules? Les fougères, c'est bien mieux!

Pour Dean Thomas, elle sera toujours une inconnue. Une inconnue qui l'avait défendu quand on s'était moqué de lui. Une inconnue qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Une fille naïve, d'après lui. Mais une fille qui consultait des magasines de football. Juste pour pouvoir lui parler. La fille au regard tendre qui lui disait toujours bonjours. La fille qui avait élevé la voix lorsqu'il avait été insulté par Malefoy. La fille timide qui avait giflé Malefoy. Pour le défendre. La fille qui lui avait offert du fusain, juste avant la bataille finale. La fille qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à bondir devant lui pour prendre le sort de mort. À sa place. Il pleura à son enterrement. Il se demanda pendant un certain temps pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait offert du fusain. Il finit par apprendre que je fusain signifiait _votre image est gravée dans mon cœur_ dans le langage des fleurs. Comment était-il censé le savoir?

_Hannah n'est pas beaucoup de chose, une fille parmi tant d'autres. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tant de gens se souviendront d'elle et la pleureront? Il n'y a pas besoin d'être célèbre pour être aimé..._

* * *

><p>Ce petit One-Shot est un peu triste... Mais je l'aime bien. Comme quoi, les petites attentions qu'on a ne sont pas oubliées...<em><br>_


End file.
